Show Me How to Live This Life
by hiddensunshine
Summary: She looked like a goddess really. Nothing like the girls from Tree Hill. She wasn’t even like Peyton. B/L
1. Brave New World

**Show Me How to Live This Life**

**A&N: **So what if Lucas and Keith had actually stayed in Charlotte after season one and Dan had never had his heart attack? What if Brooke had never been in Tree Hill after all? If she had just lived another life, not knowing the people or their problems. If she was originally from Charlotte all along.

Everything still happened in season one. Naley met and got married and Lucas/Peyton had a thing but it ended badly. Brooke however, was not there at all. Ask if any questions come up! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlotte was nice.

It's not like he wasn't expecting it to be. The beach was right there; Keith's and his new apartment was pretty big and had a great view of the ocean. They had already made some new friends with the neighbors and Keith's job was just getting off to a good start.

And the best part was that no one knew him here. He had a whole new life to live. It would be great. Now he just had to get through the first day of school.

Being the new kid, _again_.

"Ready for your first day Luke?" Keith asked as he sat at their new kitchen table sipping coffee. Lucas was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix his blue tie. His new school was a private one, complete with uniforms and the best academic program in the state.

Keith said he wanted to send him to the best. He deserved it.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I'm just ready for a new start." He sighed. Keith chuckled as he grabbed his keys and jacket. "Well I better get going to work. The rent isn't going to pay itself."

Lucas nodded as his uncle slapped his back before heading out. He looked at himself in the mirror and hoped this year would be better than the last. He had shaved his head for a new summer do and the peach fuzz was still there.

He was ready for a new beginning.

Lucas grabbed his keys to the jeep his mom and uncle had chipped in for him and started off to school.

Brand new day on a brand new planet.

Waverly Academy.

The halls were covered with posters of homecoming ticket sales and sports events. Science fairs and class elections. The colors were a navy blue and rich gold. The home of the four-time state champion hornets.

Yes, Lucas would like it here.

He was already a member of the elite basketball team. As soon as they were moved in Keith had called the athletic board, saying he had a nephew who would guarantee be a winner for sure. Once Lucas had met the coach and staff he was in, they were proud to have a newcomer that showed great potential.

The academy was known for their sports _and_ academics. The basketball here was a given. Everyone knew about it. Baseball was a close second while the girls cheerleading and field hockey were nationally ranked.

The school part dealt a lot with arts and literature. Lucas' specialty. Students mainly went to classes such as art history or the study of creative writing. And all athletes had a free block to get whatever training they needed done.

It was an amazing school. You graduate from here and you could get into anywhere. Just last year they had a quarter of the senior class accepted into Harvard, Yale, and Stanford.

But college wasn't on Lucas' mind at the moment. He just wanted to start his junior year right. And this was certainly the place to do it in.

After getting his schedule he found his way to the upper-classmen building. He followed some kids into the large wooden-carved door and saw the people he would be with for the next two years.

Guys were in the required uniform, like him. Dressed in white button-downs with blue ties and tan slacks. The little golden hornet logo on their sleeves.

Girls looked like something out of a prep school movie. They wore short tan skirts with navy sweaters and knee-high socks. Most either wore UGG's or boat shoes. Some liked to wear heels to accompany their long, tan legs.

He made his way over to his locker when someone bumped into him.

She looked like a goddess really. Nothing like the girls from Tree Hill who would just try to show off everything they had. She wasn't even like Peyton.

She had long dark hair that was parted up top in some sort of poof. She had the uniform on but somehow made it look more like a hot-school girl fantasy than a dowdy blouse and skirt.

Her lips were cherry red and her eyes were coated with golden shimmer. She wore a small diamond necklace and smelt of wildflowers and honey.

And this was only the description Lucas could think of in thirty seconds. He couldn't even imagine how he would describe her if he had an hour.

"Oh sorry I…" "Are the new kid I suggest?" She cut him off with a smile. He nodded while opening his locker and pulling out a book. "Brooke Davis." She answered while grabbing his hand to playfully shake it. "Lucas Scott."

"I know." Brooke answered. "Everyone's talking about the new kid who showed up to lead us to another," She paused and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"State championship." He finished for her as she nodded and smiled again.

Boy was that grin addicting.

"So you've heard about me I assume." He said lowering his head to her. "Oh yes, the halls are _just_ whispering about you famous basketball boy." Brooke said suggestively. "Well than, let's give them something to talk about." Lucas said whispering in her ear. Brooke backed up and giggled.

"Come on Lucas Scott. We have first block to get to and you have it with me." She said tugging him along. "Okay then." Luke said while looking her up and down once more while walking to class.

He wanted to ask her what and how she's heard of him but decides to leave a little mystery to his day. What could go wrong?

His first block was a class on old-century literature. The focus was mainly on Shakespeare and others. The class was pretty easy and it helped that he was a natural-born reader. All he had to do was take notes and keep up on the power points and lectures and it would be golden.

He peeks over and sees Brooke studying the art image carefully that's posted up on the board. He notices how she pulls her hair back or bites her pen right before she answers a question. He also watches her look over at him and hitch her skirt up a notch.

He laughs and shakes his head away while their professor rambles on.

That girl is trouble. He can sense it already. He knows when he first decided to come here that the last thing he wanted was trouble, but by the looks of this one. He couldn't help but want it now.

The day goes by fast and when he sees Brooke standing outside in the quad after the last bell rings he flashes a smile and she winks and gives one back. He wonders if she's gonna follow him to his car but when he sees her turn away to a group of girls he sighs with disappointment.

Brooke was a cool girl really and it seemed like she was his friend now, in some sort of way. He had met his teammates during his third block while touring the training room and gym. They were all cool guys and none of them judged him right off the bat because they didn't know his daddy situation.

He started his jeep and prepared to make his way home. Keith would be done by six so Lucas had a few hours to get his work done and maybe go to the beach. He exited the student lot while taking while last look at Brooke Davis.

"So what new guy has you blushing?" Lauren asked as she and Brooke made their way to the quad tables. School had let out but Brooke and her girlfriends always liked to hang after for a few, catching up on the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke blushed and pulled out a mirror to check her make-up. The girls didn't know about her and Lucas' encounter yet. She didn't want them to think she liked him or anything I mean really that would be just _crazy_…

Lauren was about to say something again when Zoe and Grace joined up with them. Their heels clicking away at the limestone and Chanel perfume left to linger in the late summer air.

"Hey guys!" Brooke said as the four sat down to began their gushing about the day. Brooke watched as her three best friends chat and gossip about their private prep school. She and they had been tight ever since freshman year when they all had arrived. They were the four queen bees of the small academy and she loved every second of it.

Lauren and she had met first. An accidental meeting at a local starbucks led them to discover they were enrolled in the same school because of their little wild streaks in the eighth grade. They both had mothers who didn't really care and were gone most of the time so that left room for a bunch of parties and sleepovers with discrete guys. Out of all of them, she considered Lauren her true best friend. It's not like she didn't love the others, it's just, she and Lauren felt the same pain or loneliness.

It was hard to find someone like you in this big wide world.

Zoe was this 5'9 goddess who had already been offered modeling trips but continued to turn them down so she could focus on her education. She wanted to be a writer at Columbia. Her parents were founders of some huge AIDS clinic in Africa and spent most of their time going around the world, trying to find cures for orphaned children.

Grace was a perfect blonde-haired, blue-eyed golden girl who had all-honors and was an all-state field hockey player. She was the main reason Brooke had joined sophomore year. Together on the field, they were unstoppable. Her parents were still married but acted more like divorced best friends then a couple. They spent their time in the Florida Keys promoting Gay rights in honor of her lesbian rock star sister.

This was the clique that ruled Waverly and Brooke wouldn't have had it any other way. This were the girls that kept her together. When her parents left her, or when Billy broke her heart at freshman prom, or when she lost her virginity to Scott. They were always there, no matter what.

"So Brooke have you heard about the new guy that showed up this morning?" Zoe asked as they all made their way to their cars, parked directly next to each other. No one dared to separate them.

"Yeah actually we have first block together, and we kinda flirted in the halls." Brooke answered as the girls whooped and hollered as she blushed once more.

"It's not like anything's going to happen." She proclaimed. Grace laughed while Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yeah yet." She snorted. "Oh come on Brookie have you seen him? I'd be mad at you if you didn't let anything happen." Zoe said.

The group all laughed once more before getting into their cars respectively. Brooke honked goodbye before promising to call them all later. She had to get home and get her art project done so she could get ready for field hockey practice tomorrow. They had another state championship to win.

Lucas sat at his desk later that night trying to focus on his advance American homework but all he could think about was Brooke and their meeting this morning. She was gorgeous, literally. But not in a showy way. Her attitude made him laugh for the first time in awhile and for once she didn't seem head to toe in issues unlike some other people he knew. Or, used to know was more like it.

Keith came in to say goodnight and saw his nephew smiling. "So I take it school went well then?" He asked, leaning up against the doorpost.

Lucas nodded. "It was great actually, the school's amazing Keith and the classes are just what I want to study and the…" He caught himself right before he said girls. He didn't want to keep anything away from Keith but the timing just didn't seem right, not yet at least.

"And basketball starts tomorrow?" His uncle asked. He nodded once more. "All fall sports start tomorrow. I'm pretty pumped. I met the team and saw the gym today." Keith grinned. "That's good Luke; just make sure to give me your game schedule so I know when to come."

He turned to go to bed when he added one more thing. "Oh and your mom called today, she wants to see how yours doing." Lucas looked at his cell phone and nodded once more.

"I'll call her tomorrow." "Kay, night Luke." Keith said.

"Night." Lucas turned to switch his light off when his phone buzzed.

He opened it to find one new text message from a contact he didn't have.

**Hey Basketball boy, can't wait to see me tomorrow? I know you can't! Welcome to Waverly, its gonna be a fun year.**

**~Brooke**

Lucas shook his head and chuckled. Charlotte really wasn't that bad.

It was going to be a fun year indeed.


	2. Crash Into You

**A&N: **Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't exactly like the first chapter, found a lot of grammar mistakes that I should have corrected. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before he knew it, the weekend had come and it would be two long days before he could see the famous brunette that had been haunting him for a week now. He couldn't help it, that girl made him sweat.

Keith had even noticed a change in his mood since they had left Tree Hill.

"You seem happier, like weight's been lifted off your shoulders." He said one evening at dinner. Lucas just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

At school it _did_ seem like he was a different person though. He made friends easier now and without having to worry if it was a trick or not. Girls flirted with him constantly and teachers knew him as his own person, not having any ties to Dan or Nathan Scott.

It was great.

After a Saturday of sleeping in Lucas woke to shower and try and explore his new town. Hoping that there would be more than Waverly and its blue-blood residents. He heard Keith watching ESPN in the living room and went to say goodbye. "Oh and I won't be home this evening, just wanted to let you know." Keith replied while opening a beer.

Luca raised his eyebrow as Keith chuckled. "Well your uncle here has a date actually." "Keith!" He proclaimed. "Congrats, with who?"

"A girl I met at work. She's an English teacher at the high school with me."

Keith had gotten a job teaching shop at the_ public_ high school in town. At least Lucas wouldn't have to worry about him embarrassing him in school. Ha.

"And does she have a name?" Lucas asked grabbing a jacket. "Jules, Jules Chambers." Keith grinned. "That's great man, just don't be hung over when your creeping in at one this morning."

Keith laughed as the two men said goodbye and Lucas was left to wonder how he and Keith had gotten to this place. A place of total freedom and lack of drama. Tree Hill was a distant memory.

He drove around town for a bit, hoping to try and find the basketball court where some of the guys had said they played on outside of school. He had no luck when suddenly it appeared out of nowhere.

It was gorgeous, and he didn't say that a lot. Sure it wasn't the river court but it was almost better. The platform was hidden behind some woods overlooking the local stream. There were benches and tables, and a whole wall completely covered in people's art. It was its own culture itself.

He almost said her name. The one he had been trying to forget for the past three weeks now. He almost said how much the curly blonde would have loved this place, the peacefulness and art.

But he didn't, because he had a new life now and she wasn't part of it.

He shot for about an hour or so when he decided to grab some dinner. He headed to his jeep when suddenly, his name was called.

"Hey Lucas!" He turned to find himself facing the reason why he smiled more.

Brooke Davis.

"Hey basketball boy." She said bouncing over with a grin. "Hey Brooke what are you doing here?" Lucas asked leaning up against his car.

"Well you know, enjoying my weekend, I was actually coming back from my friend Zoe's house when I saw your jeep and…" Lucas cut her off. "Decided to stalk me?"

They both laughed while Brooke punched him. "Fine then. I can just go."

She turned to leave when he caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Oh I don't think so." "Really? And what are _you_ gonna do about it?" She asked suggestively.

Boy was she good at that.

"Well I was thinking on how I could buy you dinner? That is if you'll have burgers and fries?" Lucas said smiling. Brooke nodded while slipping her arm through his. "I can so eat burgers and fries Lucas Scott. That just proves on how little you know of me at all." Lucas shook his head before starting the car.

"Well let's get to it then pretty girl." He said whispering in her ear.

He was certainly impressed. The girl could eat. After finding a local burger joint they two sat down in the shiny red booths and ordered sandwiches and shakes. "So what is your actual story?" Brooke asked while twirling her straw around.

"Ah and so it begins." Lucas said leaning back. Brooke copied his movement's obviously not willing to budge until he came clean.

So he tells her all of it. Not leaving a single detail out. He tells her about his mom, and how his_ father_ deserted her about the same time of prom. How he grew up to be known as a bastard. How he and Nathan became close but knew that nothing would really come of it. They would always be put against each other by Dan. He also said how his best friend and his brother got married, and as far as he knew were still together.

He told her about Peyton, and how she hadn't been ready for a real relationship. And by the time she was he was gone.

Brooke just sat there sinking it all in. "Luke that…" "Sucks?" He cut in as the tension broke through and they both cracked a smile.

"It really does though." She said quietly while picking at a fry.

She doesn't really know what to say to all of it. I mean, sure her life was messed up but nothing like the blonde boy's in front of her. She looks up and catches him staring. Her face turns a shade of red and it just makes him laugh.

"So what about you?" Lucas asks while stealing her fries. She glares at him before stretching back. His eyes wonder to her flat stomach while her tank rises up. Could there be anything wrong with this girl? He thinks to himself as she starts on.

She tells him about how she's an only child, like him, and how her parents are regularly out of town. This week it's at some resort in Bermuda. She tells him about how her father is some VIP on a board of real estate officers and her mother was a born-society princess who only lived on bread and martinis. They barely paid any attention to her.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas says while pulling out some cash for the check. She nods quietly while throwing in some bills. "Oh no it's my treat Brookie." He adds with a chuckle. She slaps him on the arm while they head to the car.

"Only my friends get to call me that!" He spins her around to face him. "Oh and I'm not your friend?" He asks lowering his voice.

She recognizes that voice immediately. It's the voice of arousal and oh does he do it well. "Well why don't you kiss me and find out?" She answers back.

Lucas looks almost taken back by the brunettes comment. This girl was good.

He wants to lean into her creamy face and attack those lips but for some reason, he doesn't. He wants to take it slow with this girl, and even though he likes her like hell he doesn't want to-

He's cut off by her cherry goodness melting into his own.

It seems like hours until he finally cuts them off and pulls back. Her eyes seem to be glowing even more than the normally do and her scent of wildflowers and honey lingers on him. She bits her lip and smiles.

"I think you're definitelymore than a friend."

Lucas laughs before pulling the girl in for another kiss. Definitely not friends.

He wants to take her back to his place but doesn't want to seem to foreword, although she doesn't exactly look like the type that would be against it. They sit in his car for a couple of hours making out and what not until she breaks them up and says she has to return home.

"But I thought your parents…" He starts before Brooke buts in. "Aren't home but I still like to be there before midnight. It's like some sort of conscious or something." He laughs at this and simply nods before starting the car towards her house.

When they pull up to the big white mansion he tries not to stare. "Stop it!" She scolds playfully while heading towards the front door. "Goodbye Lucas Scott." She says in that husky voice that he already knows will drive him wild.

She blows him a kiss while he watches her get inside safely.

This girl was trouble and he was liking it.

He gets home later that night to find Keith lying on the couch. "How was the date man?" He asks flopping down. "Oh pretty well actually, dinner, movie, kiss." Lucas laughs while getting a beer himself. That was the one good thing about Keith. He didn't mind him drinking.

"So how about you lonely boy? Met any girls around here?" Lucas looks up at him and smiles. "Well actually there's this one who…" He's cut off by the phone ringing and Keith gets up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh yeah sure he's right here." Keith hands him the phone proclaiming its Haley. After not returning her calls for the past two weeks he decides to take it. Walking out onto the balcony he feels the early fall breeze and hears his familiar friends voice.

"Hey Hales." He starts. "Lucas Scott! I haven't talked to you in forever! I thought you had fallen off the planet." He laughs and promises her everything's okay and he's doing well. She talks about her and Nathan, their first fight on the car and everything. He just sits there and nods, not realizing she can't see him over the phone. Truthfully his minds on other things. School, basketball, and of course Brooke. She was _always_ in his head.

After twenty minutes more of talking he finally says he has to go and tells his best friend that he'll call her in the next couple of days.

Haley agrees quietly before adding one more thing. "Peyton misses you too you know." Lucas gasps a big deep breath of air until his lungs fill up and then sighs.

He doesn't care. He doesn't want to hear about the blonde that broke his heart and moved on with another guy. He doesn't want to hear her apologies or past messages to Haley. He's done.

"Hales you know with everything that happened why would you bring that up?" She sighs and proclaims that Peyton truly is sorry and time has passed, for all of them. "It's been six months Luke." He stands outside listening to the waves for almost a minute when he finally speaks.

"Yeah six months ago when I found her in bed with another guy."

And with that he hangs up the phone and heads inside. Into his new life.

When school starts back up again on Monday Lucas leaves a little early hoping to run into Brooke. After getting every last book out of his locker he realizes that maybe she skipped so he heads into their first block alone.

It's not until later that day at lunch when he spots her. She's sitting alone, which is a surprise. He usually finds her small foursome alongside as he's eating with a couple of his teammates.

He picks up a sandwich and water before sneaking in beside her.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas whispers into her ear causing a squeal. "Scott!" She cries before swatting his arm. Boy did she love to hit him. "I told you not to do that anymore." She grins while batting her eyelids. "Oh yeah? Well I must have just ignored you then." He replies with a smile.

She rubs his shaved head with a laugh and picks at her salad while they sit in silence. "So where's your posse?" He asks. Brooke stabs a tomato before answering.

"Lauren's in lunch detention and Zoe's at some art function and Grace is setting up for our field hockey bake sale this Saturday." He raises his eyebrows. "Field hockey?" She nods her head proudly before bumping his elbow.

"You're not the only one who can win states." He chuckles. "I always thought you seemed more like a cheerleader." She puts on a puckered look. "I did in middle school but it was always the same you know? _I_ wanted to be out there on the field, or the court in your case." Brooke smirks. "And when Grace became captain in our sophomore year she got me to join and I've loved it ever since."

Lucas throws his water bottle into the trash can with a perfect shot and nods. "I can understand that." Brooke shrugs. "My therapist also said it would be good to picture my mom as the ball." Lucas bursts out in laughter. This girl was full of surprises. The bell rang for the last block of the day, both athletic training for Brooke and Luke. "Walk me to the gym?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"You can count on it." Lucas grins.

He hits the weight room as Brooke decides she needs a trip to the sauna. All-girls of course. He can only imagine her in a white towel, hair up and all hot and sweaty. His mind runs rampant until he almost loses his cool while lifting.

"Whoa dude you got it?" Carter asks, a close friend on the team. Lucas nods before getting a drink. "But thanks man." Carter smirks. "Hey so a couple guys on the team are throwing a party this Friday. You think you'd be up to it?" Luke leans back and sighs. His first Waverly party. He had been so wrapped up in school and Brooke that he hadn't even thought about the local joints.

"Yeah why not." He replies. Carter grins while heading for the showers. Lucas thinks about doing the same as well. He had already been in there for over an hour and they only had about twenty minutes left until the day ended.

A hot shower would do him good.

He grabbed his stuff while turning towards the locker room when he crashed into something, or more like _someone_.

"Looking for me?" A husky voice whispers while his eyes suddenly scan a very naked Brooke. "What are you doing in here? These are the boys…" He starts to say until she puts a finger over his lips and hushes him.

"Oh I know Scott. I was just…lonely in my shower and thought you could keep me company. That is if you don't mind." He looks over her tan body once more and knows she's playing the seductive card and is pretty damn good at it.

Lucas closes his eyes before swallowing. Leaning into her ear he mumbles.

"So close."

He turns out the door leaving Brooke with her mouth open. "Oh he's gonna get it." She whimpers while heading to get her stuff.

He's laying outside that night on the balcony when his phone rings and suddenly its Brooke's voice on the other line. "Basketball boy I'm right outside your window." She purrs as he stands up and see's the brunette standing with one hip out down on the sand. "I'll be right there." He smiles as he grabs his jacket and slips out the front door. Already knowing Keith was asleep.

They sit outside on the beach for awhile. Looking at the stars and talking about important stuff. Actual important stuff too. It was nice to have someone to talk about it with. All his dreams and fears. The way his _father_ scares him and how he doesn't want to upset his mom. She smiles at him softly before stretching out completely.

He then takes time to pay attention to every little detail. Every freckle and scar. The bright red toes with a diamond toe ring. She sees him studying her when she rolls over onto his lap and smirks.

"You really must like me huh?" He looks away blushing that he got caught. She smiles at him anyways and slowing unzips her shorts.

It's different to see her in tanks and denim since most of the time they're in their Waverly uniforms.

His eyes linger down the spot where her fingers are softly touching. It's an area right outside of…yeah. He sees her red thong and hitches a breath. Then notices a small black symbol.

"Is that a…" Lucas starts when Brooke giggles.

"Yes it's a tattoo broody." He rolls his eyes at her smartass antics before lowering his hand down to touch it himself.

She moans at the contact and for the first time Luke realizes that they haven't kissed since the first time over a week ago. He raises his lips to hers when he's suddenly about to whisper, 'girlfriend'.

The word scares him and he suddenly jerks away. Why in the world would he think girlfriend? Where did that come from I mean they were just…

"Come on Luke let's have some fun." Brooke mumbles into his ear.

Fun, right. He pulls her close. "Brooke let's take things slow I mean I just…" He starts before she pulls away from him and has an angry flick in her eyes.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" She asks rather harsh. He stares at her for the longest time. "Brooke you don't understand I didn't mean…"

She cuts him off by grabbing her shorts and bag. "Don't worry Lucas; I know _exactly_ what you mean."

He can hear the tears in her voice but doesn't bother getting up. He knows it won't do anything anyway. He sees the car speed away and just sighs to himself. How could he mess this one up?

Falling back into the sand he closes his eyes. Only hearing the tide come in.


	3. Truth, Bitter Truth

I was hoping for a little more reviews last chapter but hopefully this one will make up for it! BTW, this is my last chapter before my trip. I leave on Sunday for about six weeks. I wish ya'll to pray for me and my long journey! _I will_ be still updating! Just not as often as normal, probably about one every two weeks or so. I hope that you stick with me through this and still review!

Also~ I realize that everyone thought they moved a little fast last chapter, didn't mean for it to turn out that way but hopefully this chapter will clear some things up! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked around the following week wondering if he should call her or not. He knew he might have suggested stuff that she had taken the wrong way and god of course he wanted to sleep with her and he didn't mean to offend her by turning her down but…

He just wanted to take things slow this time.

He had made that mistake with Peyton a couple months back, rushing into sex thinking that the moment they shared together had made them; the full-on intimate session had bound him and her for life. He thought it was everything.

Interestingly enough sex was the thing that had started, and ruined them.

Brooke was worth much more. He could already tell.

**~xx**

After the morning classes had let out on that Wednesday morning he walked around trying to find Brooke for lunch-no luck. Luke was about to make his way over to the team table when he saw her friend, Lauren, sitting by herself reading.

"Hey." Lucas said quietly. The dirty blonde looked up from her poetry book and smirked. "Now what does Lucas Scott want from me?" She said teasingly.

He just stared down pretending to read her book cover. "Brooke right?" Lauren asks quietly. Instantly his ears perk up and cheeks flash into red.

"Yeah thought so." She giggles. "I just _don't understand_ why she's so angry."

She stares at him with her big apple-green eyes and he makes a note to call Haley. She has the same exact ones.

Lauren takes a deep breath and for once he realizes someone's going to tell him the actual truth. He hasn't had that for a long time.

"Brooke well, you know she's my best friend. Has been since freshmen year. She's awesome to be around, as you already know." She smiles. "She's great at field hockey, fooling around and she has an amazing heart." Lauren pauses for a moment. "She just doesn't show it that often."

Lucas nods trying to understand the meaning of this. "But I said I wanted to take things slow and I mean…" Lauren cuts him off. "I know that, she told me that and for once I really respect what you're going for. Brooke has had a rough life. It's filled with very little love and she uses her body to get it out." She paused.

"Although she'd kill me for saying that." Lucas laughs.

"She has sex, a lot. And when you turn her down for that it's basically saying that…"

"You don't care about her." Lucas finished. Lauren nods. "She doesn't know her heart very well Lucas. So she pushes the physical boundary. But you know most guys fall for it, in fact all guys do."

Lucas chuckles a bit. "I was in a relationship that ended badly, I told Brooke that this other girl wasn't ready for me, but in fact she was and I was totally happy I mean I had basketball and her and my brother and I were actually getting along…"

Lauren can tell something happened. He stops and tenses up for a minute.

"Until?" She asks. "Until I caught her in bed with one of my teammates."

**~xx**

"Wow." Lauren says. He nods while throwing his trash away. "So why haven't you told Brooke this?" He pauses for a moment. "I just thought that if I didn't have to talk about it then it wouldn't have to exist. But I'm glad I did. And Brooke does deserve to know, I mean that's the whole reason I wanted to actually get to know her and…"

"I get it, and truth be told I think it's great. You're a good guy Lucas. You just got to tell Brooke that." Lauren explains. The third bell rings for the afternoon and Luke bids farewell to the blonde as he heads his way to the lockers.

She's standing there looking all hot and gorgeous of course. The uniform fits her like a glove and for once her hairs up in a high ponytail.

"Hey." He whispers. She looks up and almost melts at the sight of him.

"Hi." She replies rather coldly. "Brooke come on you got to talk to me!" Lucas cries. "I don't have anything to say to you."

He grabs her by the arm and takes her into an empty science lab. He already knows they're going to be late to class but at this point he doesn't care.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was turning you down." She stares up at his blue eyes and wonders if he actually is telling the truth.

"You talked to Lauren didn't you?" Brooke whispers. He nods slowly wondering if she's gonna like kill him or something. After ten seconds go by he breathes relief.

"She told me about you not letting people in and Brooke I'm sorry! I'm sorry you don't know what love is because honestly it's the best thing in the world!"

She narrows her eyes not liking him call her out like a child. "I know what love is!" He shakes his head and smiles. "I know you're scared but I want to get to know you, I want to take things slow because I don't want you to end up in the arms of another guy." She softens a bit. For once a guy's right about her.

**~xx**

He knows their being dramatic and probably a little over the top but he doesn't care. He realizes their not even close to being in a relationship but just wants to clear the air. He can see the tears starting to form in her eyes and rubs his hand along her cheek.

"I am scared okay? And I know I'm being dramatic about the whole sex thing but that's all I've ever been good at, well besides field hockey but that's so not the point." She mumbles.

Lucas chuckles before hearing her out.

"I never wanted to be in an actual relationship until you arrived. The past month has actually been pretty great. I have someone to talk to other then my girlfriends and a person that actually gets me."

He nods. "But it scares me." Brooke adds. Lucas pulls her in. "You have nothing to be scared about Brooke Davis."

"Good." She whispers.

They cut fourth block that day and drive around town. She points out to him all the popular places and when they stop for McDonalds he has to swat her hand away every five seconds for stealing his fries. They go to the beach behind his house again and soon all she's in is her bra and lace panties.

"Brooke…" He starts before she shakes her head. "Let's swim."

He follows her in stripping off his Waverly uniform and they spend the next hour laughing and splashing around.

"So first game's on Friday." She brings up as their watching the sunset. He nods before asking if she'll come. Brooke says of course while batting her eyelashes. "Then your first Waverly party!" She yells. It gets him laughing. "Yeah I haven't been to a party in awhile."

"You know truthfully I haven't either." Brooke admits. He looks over at her before laughing. "Oh sure." She smiles at him before grabbing her stuff.

"It's getting late Broody."

After driving her home he collapses on his bed when suddenly Keith comes in.

"Hey man." Luke says nodding. Keith crosses him arms. "So you want to tell me why I'm paying thirty grand a year if my nephew is just going to cut class."

Lucas looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry it's just it was my training block and I wanted to go out with Brooke and…" Keith cuts him off. "No buts Luke. Your mother and I expect you to behave at the new school. It's not cheap you know." "I know." He protests.

"And who's Brooke?" Keith asks confused. Lucas' face turns red. "She's just this girl at school that I've been hanging out with." Keith grins. "Man Luke already got a girlfriend!" They both laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend." "Okay whatever just don't be coming home with a tattoo or something." Lucas rolls his eyes.

He's about to turn around when Keith forgets something. "Oh and I'm bringing Jules to your game on Friday." "Really?" Luke asks. "Yeah we've been having a good time and you know I'm not twenty anymore I want to have a family."

"But Keith you already have one." Lucas protests. "I have you Luke. And I'm grateful for that everyday but I want a wife too." He nods in understandment. "Oh and one extra thing. She's coming over to dinner on Saturday. Maybe you should invite Brooke."

And with that he said goodnight leaving Lucas to wonder about his question.

**~xx**

Soon game day arrives and Lucas goes to school dressed in his team suit, not his regular uniform. After classes let out for the weekend he sprints to the gym to get pumped for his first game as a Waverly Hornet.

He was ready to kick some ass.

Before going out for lay-ups he spots Brooke in the hallway and runs up to her. "Hey you." He says while she nods goodbye to some friends.

"Hey back atcha." Brooke smiles. "Ready for the game superstar?" He laughs while she links her arm through his. "Just as long as you're ready for yours."

She drops her mouth a little as he smiles and runs back to catch up with Carter and the rest of the team. He really knew how to get her blood flowing.

Lauren, Zoe, and Grace catch up with her that evening about five minutes into game time. They all hug and gossip about the party and of course Lucas. "So you good now B?" Lauren nudges her while the Hornets steal the ball away.

"Yes no thanks to you!" The two girls laugh as everyone on their side gets up and screams as Carter passes to Lucas who then slams dunk the shot.

Two points hell yeah.

"Man he is good!" Grace proclaims after the final buzzer rings. Hornets had just won 85-67. A fair score if you might add.

"Oh you know it." Brooke smirks.

After taking his shower Luke catches up with Keith and Jules, finally meeting his uncle's girlfriend. "Great job out there Lucas." She smiles. After talking for awhile Luke says he's going to go out for a few and thanks his uncle and date for coming. "Curfew Luke!" Keith yells out as he shakes his head.

Karen must have called.

**~xx**

Waverly parties were good.

That's what he first thought when Carter, Jamal, and he pull up to someone's beach house already full of half the student body.

"So what you think man?" Carter smiles as Luke just shakes his head while they make their way up the steps.

"Look who it is folks! Lucas Scott!" One of his teammates screams as everyone starts yelling and hollering, most coming up and congratulating him on the win. All Lucas can do is smile and try to get two dozen drunken people off his back. He turns to see his friends when suddenly their gone.

He makes his way to the kitchen for a big cup of vodka when he spots the devil herself,

Brooke.

"Hey you." She whispers in his ear while reaching for another bottle. He smiles and puts his hands on her hips. It feels right just the two of them. The kitchen has suddenly cleared and all he can smell is vodka and wild strawberries.

"Hey yourself." Luke replies. The two follow the noise into the living room where they start to dance. He really was never a good dancer. But Brooke made him seem better.

The next morning was a big blur or haze in Lucas' case. He arrived home way after curfew to find Keith already asleep, with Jules.

He rolled around on his bed and found Brooke staring at him. Not wanting to go home alone she snuck back with Lucas and they spent their first night together. Just sleeping.

He smiles before kissing her and soon he can already hear her moan. He deepens the kiss before pulling back and putting on a shirt. "No fair Broody." Brooke pouts. He just grins and tells her to stay there.

Lucas rubs his eyes and grabs two mugs of coffee not even realizing he had run into Keith who, by the means of it, looked to be in the exact same state.

"So Brooke slept over last night." Lucas confesses while pouring the liquid. Keith just nods. "Jules too." They stand there for a minute or two in silence. "Dinner tonight?" Luke asks at his doorway.

"Six sharp, tell Brooke she better be dressed too." Keith mumbles before turning into his bedroom.

Lucas turns himself around in confusion until he sees a very topless Brooke.

"You know it's getting really hard for me to keep seeing you naked all the time." He grins before Brooke flashes her dimples.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to do something about that huh?" She murmurs. "Oh yes, I think we are." He adds playfully.


	4. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

Thanks for holding out. I've been here in Africa and it's fabulous! I'm amazed at the people and culture here. Please review!

**~xx**

After their night together-_just _sleeping, Brooke decides to leave to get some things for the dinner that night. Lucas pouts and says he and his Uncle are more they capable then cooking her a good meal but she just smiles and kisses him on the way out.

He has to kick himself to realize that this is real. _They_ have something real. It's not just a total relationship on lies or other people.

But then he has to halt and also realize that he doesn't even think they are in an actual relationship.

Yet.

Did he really just say yet? Oh boy, he was in deep.

By noon she still isn't back and he's been this close to calling her, at least four times. It's not until she comes back through the door that he actually smiles again. "Hey broody, miss me much?" She purrs.

He shakes his head. "You have no idea." They giggle while she unloads some pasta and salad along with a really good looking cake. "Your uncle right, he's cool?" She suddenly asks while he's picking at some grapes in the kitchen.

"Yeah," He starts. "He's a teacher down at the public high school in town." Brooke raises an eyebrow. "Ah the school that hates the rich kids like us." Luke chuckles. "You could say that." Not wanting to believe he had actually been labeled as one. That was more…Nathans territory.

"And he's dating this pretty cool woman named Jules. She's also a teacher there." He adds.

Brooke nods like it's the simplest thing in the world and returns back to groceries. "How do you do that?" Lucas suddenly asks. She turns to him, with her forehead wrinkled. "What?"

"Make everything seem like it's the easiest thing in the world." She leans over the counter and kisses him. "Well baby I guess that's just part of my charm."

He laughs and pushes her liking the huskiness in her voice. "I don't know though." Brooke adds seriously. "I guess it's just how I've grown up. You can't always analyze the bad things in the world you know?" He nods and for the first time- believes it.

That night dinner goes perfectly and Lucas can't complain. It's the first he and Keith have had since Tree Hill and it's nice without any fighting or basketball.

Although that was on his mind, after all he is a Scott.

"Brooke this was fabulous!" Keith cried as Jules patted his hand and smiled. "It really was." She added warmly towards the two teenagers. "Hey I helped too." Lucas whined as Brooke glared at him. "Yeah if you count turning the burners on as cooking."

They all laugh as Luke slices up the cake for the foursome and catches Brooke standing over behind the counter where the adults can't see them.

She has her jeans rolled down a bit and he can see her black lacy underwear.

He doesn't realize his breath hitches and she walks over to him smirking. "That's for later broody."

He picks up the plates and follows realizing for the first time that this girl will kill him eventually. It's only a matter of time.

Later that night once Jules and Keith have left for a walk Brooke rolls over on his bed after a nap and finds him reading. "You know most girls would be turned off by their boy reading right now." She purrs.

"Your boy huh?" He smiles. She nods in response and starts to kiss him. He leans forward and captures her tongue with his slightly rolling it around. The strawberry scent she always wears suddenly comes to life and soon it's like he can't breathe.

He's completely intoxicated with her.

"Brooke, Brooke." He mumbles as their rolling on the bed. She comes up for air and sighs. "I know Broody, slow." He thinks she's mad until he sees her grin and put her shirt back on.

"But about that underwear?" Luke starts while Brooke giggles and shakes her head. "I said later Broody, and you said slow." The boy groans as she gets her shoes on and kisses him."I'll call you later." He whispers.

"You better." The brunette smiles.

The next week at school Lucas rushes in to 'bump' into Brooke. No one knows they're really dating yet, except for her girlfriends and Keith and they like it that way, for now. He sees the famous brunette standing at his locker and smiles. She's wearing his basketball hoodie. She must have swept it from his room the other night.

"You know look you great in those clothes." He says when he reaches the lockers. Brooke chuckles and raises an eyebrow. "But I look even better in your clothes." She purrs as he blushes and fumbles with the lock.

This girl has an effect on him-big time.

She doesn't see him for the rest of the day and kills _her_. She knows she should be following the girls advice, make him miss her but finally when the athletic block arrives she can't take it anymore and finds him getting ready to go lift with Carter.

"So I thought you were avoiding me." He teases as they lean up against the wall. "What if I was?" Brooke lies, bringing that huskiness out of her voice. "Then you must have been doing a pretty good job." Lucas smiles. The brunette grins back as they take in the moment of silence between them.

"So what's up? Care to lift weights with me field hockey girl?" The blonde boy asks as she fiddles with her shorts. "Just keeping busy before practice." She replies. "And I…" "You what?" He asks.

"I guess I kind of missed you." She blushes for the first time he's known her. Lucas lets out a big laugh and receives a big punch from Brooke. "I missed you too Cheery, not sick of me yet though after this weekend?"

"No not yet." She teases.

"Good because we have an away tournament this weekend. Basketball, cheer, soccer, and field hockey." Brooke raises an eyebrow. "Really?" "Oh yes, and I plan to be spending _lots_ of time with you." The blonde whispers.

"You know now that were taking it 'slow' we can't technically have sex Broody." Brooke says fluttering her eyelashes.

God she's hot.

"Who says we were?" Luke says before turning to the weight room. Brooke smiles before walking away. "If he wants to play with me I'll play." She thinks to herself.

The rest of the week goes by fast and soon it's the night before the tournament and Luke is at his house,_ whining_.

"Keith I get why you want to get out but why in the world do you have to come and chaperone the first away game!" Keith chuckles and shakes his head. "Jules is out of town this weekend and I thought it'd be fun seeing you play-out of your comfort zone." He jokes while Lucas is shaking his head.

"Fine." The teenager mumbles before heading to his room. "One more thing Luke." Keith cries. "What?"

"Is Brooke gonna be there?" Lucas closes his eyes. "Yeah." He hears Keith laugh before closing the door.

"Oh boy." His uncle says.


End file.
